Dangerous
by Minpao hyun
Summary: Mi primer fic sobre Corazón de melon! Disfrútenlo y déjenme criticas :3


**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**[Sucrette]**

-¡Alexy! - Grite el nombre de mi fiel amigo y me tire a sus brazos, mientras que el correspondía el abrazo y me daba vuelta por los aires - ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!

-Está bien – dijo mientras me soltaba – yo solo quería darte la bienvenida como se debe – respondió haciendo un puchero.

-Poniendo esa carita no lograras que me sienta mal – espete – ahora ayúdame con las maletas – dije mientras colocaba las maletas sobre Alexy.

-A veces me pregunto porque soy tu amigo – respondió mientras me observaba con cara de fastidio.

-Sabes que te quiero un montón – dije mientras me paraba de puntillas y le plasmaba un beso sobre la mejilla – Te extrañe demasiado ¿lo sabes?

-yo también, pero a partir de ahora estaremos juntos – dijo con una sonrisa sincera - ¡Te hare la vida imposible! – grito repentinamente mientras comenzaba a correr.

-¡Hey! ¡Alexy! – Comencé a correr siguiendo a mi querido amigo - ¡Eres un tonto!

No esperaba menos de la actitud de Alexy, el siempre había sido así, mas aun cuando nuestra amistad se había vuelto más fuerte. Se había emocionado mucho cuando hace unas semanas le conté que participaba de un intercambio estudiantil y comenzaría a estudiar en la misma universidad que el.

-ya- ya no puedo más… Alexy detente – dije cansadamente mientras dejaba caer las maletas y me arrodillaba en el piso.

-No tienes físico, que mal, que mal – dijo Alexy mientras me miraba burlonamente.

-¡llevamos corriendo por medio campus! – Grite exaltada – no puedo más…

-tranquila, igual ya llegamos al edificio donde queda tu habitación.

-¡por fin! – Dije aliviada – necesito que me cargues.

-¿Qué? Anda vamos no seas ociosa y levántate – dijo mientras estiraba su mano en señal de ayuda – tu habitación queda en el quinto piso.

-gracias – dije mientras me levantaba con la ayuda de la mano de Alexy - ¿Cómo sabes que mi habitación queda en el quinto piso? Yo no te lo había mencionado.

-desde que supe que estudiarías aquí averigüe todo – dijo orgullosamente – incluso se con quien compartirás habitación.

-viniendo de ti no me sorprende – respondí - ¿y sabes cómo serán mis compañeras de habitación?

-tu tranquila, son mis amigas – sonrió – tienes suerte que no te toco con el club de las brujas.

-¿Amber, Li y Charlotte? – pregunte conociendo la respuesta. Alexy ya me había contado de lo odiosas que podían llegar a ser.

-sí, a ti te toca con Violeta, Iris y Rosalya - dijo – ellas son muy amables.

Llegamos a lo que sería mi habitación, saque de mi bolsillo la llave y abrí la puerta. La habitación realmente era muy grande, había 4 camas ubicadas una al frente de otra. Había un pequeño baño y dos closet enormes.

-La habitación de las chicas es más grande que el de los chicos – dijo Alexy mientras colocaba mis maletas sobre una de las camas – esta es tuya, Violeta me dijo que esta seria tu cama.

-Está al lado de la ventana, me gusta – dije – gracias por ayudarme.

-no tienes que agradecer – sonrió – ¿Qué prefieres hacer? ¿Ordenar tus cosas o ir a dar una vuelta por el campus?

-primero ordenare mis cosas y luego me enseñas el campus – respondí mientras abría una de las maletas – además muero por ver a Armin.

-El también muere por verte – dijo mientras abría la puerta – en un rato vuelvo por ti, te dejo instalarte.

Abrí las maletas y comencé a sacar mi ropa y colocarla en uno de los armarios que se encontraba vacío. Termine de ordenar y me senté sobre mi cama mientras que cepillaba mi corto cabello, pero el silencio que inundaba la habitación se corto cuando la puerta fue abierta y escuche un grupo de voces.

-si Alexy me dijo que ella ya había llegado – escuche – oh…

- Hola – dije mientras miraba a las tres chicas que se encontraban paradas en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola – dijo sonriente una chica de cabello naranjas y ojos azules – mi nombre es Iris.

-mucho gusto –respondí

-Yo soy Violeta, mucho gusto – dijo dulcemente una pequeña chica de cabellos del mismo color de su nombre.

-tú debes ser Sucrette, Alexy nos comento de ti – dijo una bella chica de cabellos color plateado y con mucho estilo al vestir – mi nombre es Rosalya.

- Alexy también me ha contado de ustedes un poco, espero llevarme bien con ustedes –dije sinceramente.

-Si eres como Alexy nos dijo creo que seremos muy amigas – dijo sonriente Rosalya.

-Gracias – dije – bueno chicas las dejos iré a buscar a Alexy.

-¿no quieres que te llevamos con él? – pregunto Violeta.

-No es necesario, pero gracias – dije sonriente mientras salía de la habitación.

Salí del edificio y camine sin dirección por varios minutos, hasta sentirme perdida- me arrepiento de no haber aceptado su ayuda – me dije para luego seguir siendo guiada por mi instinto – ¡me doy! Llamare a Alexy – busque dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta - ¡como pude olvidar mi celular! – me reprendí mentalmente mientras recordaba donde había dejado mi móvil.

-¡No hay más solución! Pediré ayuda – dije mientras que buscaba con la mirada a cualquier persona que me parezca amable.

Camine unos minutos más hasta que di con un chico de cabellos rojizos que se encontraba apoyado en un árbol y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ho.. Hola – dije pero aquel chico no se movió - ¿disculpa me podrías ayudar? – pero no recibí respuesta alguna, cosa que comenzaba a fastidiarme, o aquel chico era sordo o simplemente era un completo idiota.

-¿disculpa puedes ayudarme? – pregunte alzando la voz.

-… - abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente, para luego para luego recorrer con su mirada mi cuerpo-¿Qué quieres?

-y-yo – tartamudee sintiéndome nerviosa por su fija mirada. Sus ojos eran profundos pero su mirada era completamente fría - ….

-¿te comió la lengua el gato? – dijo mientras levantaba la ceja derecha y una sonrisa dantesca se formaba en sus labios.

-n-no, ¡No! Es solo que…

-¿te pongo nerviosa? – dijo burlonamente mientras que mantenía su mirada constante.

-¡claro que no! – respondí ofendía – solo quería hacerte una pregunta, pero olvídalo se lo preguntare a otro.

-como quieras – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-¡es un cretino! – grite enfurecida.

-Tranquila

Me sobresalte al escuchar una voz repentinamente, gire y me encontré con una guapo chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, mantenía una sonrisa tranquila y sincera.

-¿te asuste? – pregunto preocupado.

-no, es solo que tenia la mente en otro lado – respondí.

-bueno tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarte con él – dijo – escuche que querías preguntar algo, ¿eres nueva verdad?

-amm si, soy de intercambio.

-entonces mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Nathaniel – dijo sonriente -¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-yo me llamo Sucrette…

-¿tú eres amiga de Alexy? – pregunto asombrado.

-si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Alexy nos estuvo contando que vendría una amiga de intercambio – sonrió – imagino que lo buscas ¿verdad?

-sí, te agradecería enormemente que me ayudaras – dije sonriente.

-con gusto, sígueme.

Caminamos mientras manteníamos una plática amena, era fácil de suponer que era una persona muy atenta y educada. Me comentaba sobre algunos eventos de la universidad y sobre algunos profesores, mientras que yo le contaba de mi amistad con Alexy y Armin, y sobre mi antigua universidad.

-Aquí está la habitación de Alexy – dijo abriéndome la puerta del edificio.

-¿no entras conmigo? – pregunte

-no lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo – su habitación esta en el segundo piso numero 205.

-muchas gracias – dije sonriente – espero verte pronto.

-seria un placer – sonrió – te veo luego.

Subí al segundo piso mientras buscaba con la mirada la habitación 205, había varias habitaciones abiertas y cada vez que pasaba varios chicos me miraban insistentemente, algo que se estaba volviendo demasiado incomodo.

-Hola preciosa

Seguí caminando ignorando lo escuchado anteriormente, solo debía caminar hasta encontrar la habitación de Alexy.

-¡Hey! – escuche mientras sentía como repentinamente tomaban mi brazo.

-no me toques – dije para luego girar y mirar con fastidio a aquella persona – Armin…

-¿te asuste? – dijo sonriente

-¡Eres un tonto! – dije para luego comenzar a golpearlo.

-¡detente! ¡Lo siento! – Dijo mientras se cubría con sus brazos – yo solo quería molestarte.

-me asustaste enserio – dije mientras inflaba las mejillas.

-no me da lástima esa cara – dijo - ¿no me darás un abrazo?

-no te lo mereces, pero está bien – dije para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

-así me gusta

-tonto – dije sonriente mientras separaba el abrazo.

-¿buscas a Alexy?

-sí, olvide mi celular y no pude marcarle, así que decidí venir y buscarlo.

-El fue a buscarte – dijo – ven te llevo donde está el.

* * *

Desperté temprano, me vestí y Salí en dirección a donde sería el salón del primer curso del día me sentía algo nerviosa, pero me tranquilizaba la idea de que compartía algunos cursos con Alexy.

Llegue al salón que quedaba en el primer piso de la facultad de matemáticas. El salón un se mantenía vacio, como era mi primer día de clases había decidido llegar un poco antes de lo normal. Espere cinco minutos sentada hasta que la presencia de Alexy se hizo notar.

-¡Su! - grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí.

-¡Alexy! – Dije intentando zafarme de su gran abrazo – nos vimos ayer.

-no todos los días estudias con tu mejor amiga – dijo sonriente.

-pero a partir de ahora será así – respondí arreglando mi cabello.

-Hola Sucrette

-ah - Gire al escuchar aquella voz familiar - ¡Nathaniel!

-Hola… ah Hola Alexy – dijo

-¿se conocen? – pregunto sorprendido mi querido amigo.

-si – reí – ayer cuando fui a buscarte me perdí y Nathaniel se ofreció a ayudarme.

-tu y tu sentido de orientación – dijo colocando su mano sobre mi cabeza – gracias por ayudarla.

-no fue nada – dijo Nathaniel – iré a mi asiento.

El transcurso de la clase fue divertido, entre risas, bromas y quejas del profesor. Salimos del salón en dirección a la cafetería. Íbamos conversando sobre temas triviales, Alexy caminaba empujándome, cosa que hizo que tropiece con cierta persona.

-¡Su! ¿estás bien? – grito Alexy

-si– dije alzando la mirada para ver con quien había tropezado – lo sient…

-mira a quien me encontré

-tu… - dije mirando los fríos ojos de cierto pelirrojo.

-¿te sigo poniendo nerviosa? – dijo creídamente.

-¡eso nunca pasaría! – Dije exaltada, mientras jalaba el brazo de Alexy– vámonos

-espera detente – me decía Alexy mientras intentaba detenerme – Su

-¡¿Qué?! – dije soltándolo

-¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto preocupado - ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

-¡porque es un cretino! – solté enfadada

-¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?

-nada – dije mirándolo – ayer le pedí que me ayude, y el solo hizo que me enfade.

-entiendo – empezó a reír – el es Castiel, es una persona algo cortante.

-a mi me pareció fastidioso – dije molesta.

-pues eres la primera que piensa así

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte.

-Castiel es uno de los chicos más deseados de la universidad.

-¿el? – Pregunte, cosa que hizo que Alexy levantara una ceja – ósea si es muy sexy, pero eso no le quita lo cretino.

-bueno yo te aconsejo que te mantengas alejad de él

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte.

-se dice que más de la mitad de las mujeres de la universidad ha pasado por su cama – dijo

-¿ah? - dije – ósea a parte de cretino es un don juan.

-bueno hasta yo quisiera pasar por su cama – dijo Alexy tranquilamente.

-¡estás loco! – dije molesta mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡hey espera!

-Castiel … –dije mentalmente – me mantendré alejada de ti…

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, este es un nuevo proyecto que estoy comenzando (no es sobre Digimon 3 que por cierto no dejare de escribir) Este fic es sobre Corazón de melón.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y este fic será sobre Castiel x Sucrette. Si tienen alguna sugerencia escríbanme.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**By Min**


End file.
